Enough for a Lifetime
by Madam Kira
Summary: Harry wants to know why Draco is avoiding him.
1. Chapter 1

I've been feeling a little Lovey Dovey lately, so I thought why not take that feeling and write my first Drarry fanfic.

This was written in a day so, sorry for the mistakes and everything.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enough for Lifetime<span>**

Draco walked the corridors of Hogwarts, his robes sweeping the ground behind him. Since the beginning of their "eighth" year, he was assigned night watch as part of his "Head Boy" duties.

After the defeat of Voldemort many Slytherins were prosecuted, yet a large amount were saved from Azkaban by the "Golden" boy, Draco himself included. Even though many were saved for Azkaban, even the Wizarding Hero couldn't save most from losing their fortunes and homes. Draco and his family were spared, having only to pay a large sum to the Ministry for "rebuilding" and being placed under house arrest for a couple of years.

Draco walked quickly, hoping to cover his assigned area so that he could get to sleep a couple of minutes earlier. Being the Slytherin Perfect took a lot out of him since the other houses were taking to playing pranks on many students in his house.

As he passed the room of Requirements, he saw a dark figure walking toward him. Casting a silent _lumos_, his wand gave off a soft glow to reveal who it was.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry signed as he checked the time again.

_11:32pm_

He only had 28 minutes before his shift was over. Unfortunately he still had not run into the person he was looking for.

Since the end of the war, and all of the trails, he had found himself wanting the one person that made him happy. The one person that actually treated him like a person instead of the "Golden Boy". Yet, said person seemed to be doing anything in his power to stay away from him.

Cursing himself for leaving the Marauder's map in the Gryffindor tower, he continued pass the Room of the Requirements, when he saw a figure ahead. He lifted his wand quickly, mostly out of habit, preparing to send a curse flying, when light filled the halls he immediately dropped his wand and a large grin spread across his face.

_Just the person I was looking for. _

Xxxxxxxxx

Draco stiffened as he realized who was in front of him.

'Potter' he said softly, nodding his head before he turned on his heels to walk away.

'Wait' Harry knew that this was the opportunity that he was waiting for and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

The blond stilled as he heard him. Letting his mask slip effortlessly into place, he turned around once again to face Harry.

'What do you want, Potter?' Draco said, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible.

He watched as Harry walked closer to him.

'Why have you been avoiding me?'

Instead of answering, Draco turned on his heels and started to walk swiftly back to the Slytherin dormitory.

Suddenly he felt a hard blow on the back of his head.

Then his world went black.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry panicked as he watched the object of his affections turn away from him. Without a second thought he lifted his wand.

'_Stupefy '_

He caught Draco before the blond had a chance to hit the ground. Carefully lifting his unconscious body, Harry carried him into the Room of Requirements where a four-post was sitting in the center as if waiting just for them.

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he laid the body on the bed and sat beside him.

Xxxxxxx

His head was pounding. He felt as though he had a really bad hangover. Trying to put himself together, he cracked open his eyes and took a second for the room to stop spinning.

When the room finally stopped moving, Draco noticed two things:

One: He was not in his room

And Two: There was a body beside him.

As soon as the second thought was processed, he quickly sat up and turned to the person beside him.

'Potter, what are we doing here?' He tried to keep the cowl from his face, yet it was hard when he was completely in the dark, and he hated that feeling, 'More importantly, how did _**I**_ get here?'

'We are in the Room of Requirements, and you are here because I brought you here.'

Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him as the slight look of shock crossed Dracos face. It was so slight, that many people wouldn't have missed it, but Harry caught it, without fault.

'Well, if you've had your fun now Potter, I'll take my leave now' Draco rose from the bed and walked toward the door.

'You won't be able to leave, Malfoy.'

'And why is that Potter?' The Slytherin questioned as he reached for the handle, only to find that the door would not budge.

'Because I don't require it'

Draco turned to see Harry smirking, lounging back on a large amount of pillows as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'Let me out of here' He was trying to keep his voice passive, but the other boy was really starting to wear thin on his patience.

'Why have you been avoiding me?'

'Let me out of here, now.' Draco countered, this time the venom in his voice definitely present.

'Answer my question, Malfoy

The blond, now highly agitated, went to pull out his wand only to grab ahold of air.

'Looking for this?'

Harry was holding his wand, twirling it around lazily through his fingers.

'Give it back now, Potter!' Draco yelled, his temper finally getting the best of him.

'No! Not until you answer my question'

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, but in actuality were only a few moments, before Harry asked him again.

'Why have you been avoiding me, Malfoy?

When he once again received no answer, Harry got off the bed and started to walk towards Draco, tossing both of their wands aside.

'Is it because you still dislike me?

No answer.

'Is it because the others are bothering you?

Still no answer.

When they were nose to nose, Harry offered the one answer that he prayed was the right one.

'Or, is it because you love me?'

For a slight second, Dracos mask fell, it was barely noticeable, but Harry noticed it, without fault.

Harry didn't even try to suppress the large grin that invaded his face.

'Do you love me_, __**Draco**_?'

The blond away from Harrys intense gaze.

'I suppose you're not entirely awful, Harry'

Harry grabbed the other mans chin, forcing him to turn his head, before he crashed their lips together.

He had never been so happy in his life. Sure, Draco hadn't said that he loved him, but Harry knew that he did.

And his response to their kiss was enough to keep him satisfied for a life time.


	2. Enough for a Lifetime Part 2

So a Reviewer realized that Part 1 was a tease, and so to that Anonymous this one's for you!

**Warning:** Smut, Smut, Smut, You've been warned.

* * *

><p>At some point they had moved to the bed, at what point Draco wasn't entirely sure. What he was sure about though, was that the other boys hands felt wonderful as they roamed his body, and that both of them were wearing too many clothes.<p>

The blond made quick work of the others robes, throwing it aside, before going for the shirt and tie that stood in the way of his goal. All while never breaking their kiss.

'Draco' Harry moaned, pulling away from the other boy to sit beside him, only to have Draco straddle him and start sucking and biting his neck.

'Draco' Harry moaned again, trying to stop the blond.

Draco answered with a groaned as he finally pulled Harrys tie free and went to unbutton his shirt.

'Draco' Harry tried once more, 'Draco…stop' he said, as he took the other boys hands into his.

Draco panted as he stared at Harry, 'Why?'

He tried not to concentrate on the lust that was evident in Draco's eyes. He tried not to notice how swollen and absolutely delicious his lips looked. He tried really hard. 'Draco, are you sure we are not moving too fast?' Harry

Draco couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped him, 'Harry, too fast? I've waited months, hell even years, for this moment.'

Harrys eyes met the other pair, 'But Draco—'

'Dammit, Harry' Draco said before he took the Gryffindor's lips into his. When Harry finally relaxed, Draco pulled back, but only far enough so that they were eye-to-eye.

'Fuck me, Harry.' He whispered, 'I want your cock in me. _Now._'

Harry didn't wait for another invitation as he summoned his wand, vanishing both of their clothes and muttering a lubrication charms, before throwing his wand to the side again.

Both boys moaned as they felt each other for the first time without their clothes as barriers.

Their mouths battled for dominance, a battle that Draco was happy to lose, letting Harry take complete control.

Harry pushed Draco back so that the blond now lay under him. He kissed and nipped at Draco's collar bone, working his way downward until he reached his goal.

Draco screamed when Harry licked his cock, and screamed even louder when he took him in whole.

'Fuck, Potter…' Draco moaned, feeling pleasure run throughout his body.

Harry hummed in response before releasing him with a small _pop_. He moved even lower, allowing his breath to ghost over the puckered hole, before slipping his tongue inside.

'Shit! Harry!' Draco screamed, twisting the bed sheets into his hands.

The blond didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry, when the wet appendage was removed. Yet, all thought vanished from his head when he felt a finger slip into his entrance. Soon a second and third were added, forcing more screams and groans of pleasure from Draco.

Harry took possession of Draco's lips as he slowly slipped his fingers out, earning a whine from the man beneath him.

Breaking their kiss, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance before he slowly started to push himself in.

'Shit…Draco' Harry moaned, 'You're so fucking _tight_'

Draco grunted in response, wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist.

Harry stopped moving when he was fully seated inside, taking a deep breath, trying to hold off his orgasm.

'Please…move' Draco mumbled. The other instantly pulling out before he slammed back in, setting a hard and brutal pace.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!' The blond screamed when Harry found his bundle of nerves, making him see stars. 'Harder….faster …please.' Draco pleaded.

At that, Harry moved his hands to the other boy's waist, his grip sure to leave bruises later, slamming into the boys prostate over and over.

'Merlin…Harry…' Draco moaned, feeling his stomach tightening 'I'm going to—'

'Cum, Draco' Harry said, taking a firm grip on his cock, stroking him till he reached his climax.

Draco screamed as he reached the height of his pleasure, pulling Harry over the edge with him.

'Fuck…Draco!' Harry cried out, trying to prolong the pleasure as he thrust hard before collapsing beside him.

They both laid there trying to catch their breath, basking in the sweet afterglow.

Draco turned to Harry after a few moments, 'Still think that we are moving too fast Harry?'

Harry chuckled 'I guess, I don't mind moving so fast'

'You and your Gryffindor ways' Draco smirked, turning to stare back at the ceiling.

The brunette smiled, 'Well, since it's pass curfew, we might as well sleep here'

'You are so lame, Potter' Draco laughed but started to moved closer to him anyways.

_Now __**this**__ is enough for a lifetime. _

Harry thought, as Draco scooted closer to him, laying his blond head on his chest.


End file.
